


You've Got My Devotion

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Auston Matthews always looks like he’s stepping off of the bus at an arena and ready to go onto the runway somewhere.  He has a closet full of suits that are literally tailored to fit him to perfection, but also the type of quality suits that makes your jaw drop and drool to pool in the corner of your mouth as you watch the sway of his ass when he struts into the building.Well, ‘you’ if you’re Mitch Marner and you’re walking behind him with your Beats by Dre blasting music so loud that you’re concentrating hard enough to distract you from going up to cup Auston’s ass.  Or something equally as embarrassing as that.OrIt's New Years Eve, they're playing in Minnesota and there's something about the way Auston fills out his suit that has Mitch wanting to call him Daddy.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	You've Got My Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart). Log in to view. 



> Wow. It's been a year and a half since I've written anything and I had no idea that when or if I ever did again, that it would be Toronto Maple Leaf fic. My muse took an extended vacation and with one story by eversincewefellapart, she came back and I am in full writing mode.
> 
> This has not been beta'ed so any and all mistakes are my own. Let me know if you see anything glaringly wrong. Feedback is always welcome, but be kind, it's been a while. LOL. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Here's to a new fandom for me!

Auston Matthews always looks like he’s stepping off of the bus at an arena and ready to go onto the runway somewhere. He has a closet full of suits that are literally tailored to fit him to perfection, but also the type of quality suits that makes your jaw drop and drool to pool in the corner of your mouth as you watch the sway of his ass when he struts into the building.

Well, ‘you’ if you’re Mitch Marner and you’re walking behind him with your Beats by Dre blasting music so loud that you’re concentrating hard enough to distract you from going up to cup Auston’s ass. Or something equally as embarrassing as that. “Swallow your damn spit, Marns.” He mumbles to himself, wiping his bottom lip with the hand not carrying his duffle bag. He affords himself a glance to the side to make sure that no one’s caught him oogling Auston’s ass.

Of course, William is smirking at him with that knowing expression on his face. Eyebrow raised, and Mitch discreetly gives him the middle finger as he continues looking ahead and following Auston into the visitor’s dressing room.

“It’s one thing that you’re hard,” William says softly to Mitch when he pulls his headphones off of his ears. “But hard with your fly down is just embarrassing.”

“Fuck,” Mitch mutters as he quickly looks down at his crotch where in fact, his zipper is not down. He’s hard, he’ll give Willy that, but his zipper is up and tucked away where it should be. With a glare, he turns to his teammate and growls at him. “Fuck you.” It’s supposed to be threatening, but even Mitch will admit that it comes off as more of a bratty whine.

William doesn’t even afford Mitch a verbal response. Instead, he reaches over and cups Mitch’s bulge, giving it a teasing squeeze which of course results in an undignified squeal from Mitch because he’s just that that embarassing.

“Not. Yours,” Auston’s deep menacing growl can be heard from four cubicles away where he’s talking to Tavares. Both Mitch and William break apart and turn to look at where the other man is standing. Auston’s not even looking at them, focused on what John is showing him, but they both know that the bark was for them.

Seconds pass before Auston slowly turns his head and looks up at them, leveling them both with a glare. William smirks while Mitch blushes.

“Oooh, someone doesn’t like to share.” William thought he’d said it only loud enough for Mitch to hear. He’d been wrong.

“Ten laps Nylander.”

“The fuck?” William gasps in disbelief. “What is this, peewee league?”

“Twenty?” Auston counters. His face hasn’t moved an inch, there is no humour in his expression and he’s daring William to argue.

“Cap?” William looks to John. No one else is really paying attention to them. They’re all getting ready for their warm ups, getting their shit together and starting their own pre game rituals. Mitch hasn’t taken his eyes off of Auston where his jaw is clenched and his hand is curled up into a fist at his side.

For the second time in less than 10 minutes, Mitch reminds himself to swallow the pool of saliva that has gathered on his tongue. He can’t even ignore the way he’s rock hard and his suit slacks are doing nothing to hide his growing bulge.

John’s face is a mask of fondness mixed with humour as he looks from Willy to Mitch and Auston. He looks at them like he’s used to these kids testing each other, fighting like brothers and doing everything they can to get on each others’ nerves. These boys are like HIS kids, and he’s gotten used to mediating their games.

“You know not to touch what’s Matty’s,” John finally says.

Mitch feels like he should be offended, but really he preens and lets the blush cover his cheeks down to his throat. He sees Willy roll his eyes and fights to keep the proud smirk off of his lips. For a moment, he decides to at least pretend to put up an argument. “Heyyyy.”

“Mitchell,” Auston’s voice is low, full of authority. “Get ready.”

Mitch can’t stop the eye roll and smile that takes over his face. “Yes Daddy.”

It’s not until he hears a few coughs of surprise and pointed muffled laughter that he realizes what he’s said. This time the blush that covers his face, from his forehead to his ears down to the tips of his toes if he probably checked, is a bright scarlet red and his eyes are open wide with genuine shock. Mitch is frozen still, his heart racing and he’s not sure where he should look. At Auston who, at the corner of his eyes is studying Mitch with intense focus, at John who is outright laughing and not at all trying to hide it or at Willy who he’s sure is shaking his head and will NEVER let Mitch live this down. Mitch’s eyes drop to Auston’s groin where he can see a distinguishable bulge there and he whimpers in embarrassment and … well arousal.

Mitch Marner has never denied he has an embarrassment kink to go along with his exhibitionist kink.

It’s John who finally breaks the awkwardness. “Get ready boys, and hurry up Willy, you’ve got 15 laps to skate before you start.”

“FIFTEEN,” Mitch hears William cry as he starts to change out of his suit. His eyes are focused very intently on the spot in front of him on the floor as he slips out of his dress shoes and tries to calm his racing pulse.

“I split the difference,” John calls back in his most ‘dad’ like voice, ending any more discussion

Mitch slides into pre game mode easily, running lines in his head and playing out possible scenarios in his head He’s methodical in removing his suit, hanging it up properly so that it doesn’t wrinkle and changing into his gear. Conversation has once again started around him and everyone else is also back to their regularly scheduled pre-game rituals. It’s not that the guys on the team don’t know he’s bi. He’s been very open with his sexuality and wanted to be the Leafs Ambassador for the You Can Play movement. It’s more that he hadn’t even meant calling Auston “daddy” in that context. Had it been John who had told him to get dressed, he’d have said the same thing. It was more of a “daddy”, in the way of a child being scolded.

“Okay?”

Mitch hears Auston’s low voice coming from his right and feels a jolt of electricity flowing through his entire body. It’s as though Auston has a direct line to his cock with his low voice and powerful intensity and Mitch affords his best friend a glance and a smile.

“Yeah.”

Their eyes are locked on each other, within moments there is heat and promise in their eyes. Both of them.

“Yeah?” Concern that Mitch isn’t being entirely forthcoming flares in Auston’s gaze. Mitch feels love for this man bloom in his heart. His lips curl into a smile, a smile only for Auston and he nods at his boyfriend.

“Promise.”

Auston must see what he’s looking for because he nods once and stands up, stick in one hand and helmet in the other. “Good. Now ten laps for letting Willy touch your cock.”

There is no room for argument and Auston does an about face, walking confidently out of the locker room towards the ice. Mitch groans as he gets up to follow his Assistant Captain out of the room. He’s met by Zach who laughs and throws an arm over Mitch’s shoulder.

“Dude, you didn’t think that was coming?” Zach laughs at the roll of Mitch’s eyes. “I’m surprised it wasn’t more. If not just for the sassing him afterwards. Yes daddy.”

“Fuck you,” Mitch laughs through his embarrassment. “That’s not what it was, like if Johnny had have told me to get ready, I’d have said the same thing.”

“I wonder how many laps Matty would give you for calling Johnny Daddy.”

They’re about to step out onto the ice when a voice calls out with warning. “Try it and find out.” Auston’s face is blank, no hint of amusement anywhere. Mitch feels the threat down to the tips of his toes and can’t help but notice the twitch of his cock at the authority in his boyfriend’s tone.

Mitch can’t lie, to himself or to anyone else that he’s had vivid fantasies about Auston. They started before they’d even gotten together, when Mitch believed that he had no chance with the other man and convinced himself he would be okay with just imagining what it would be like to kiss Auston Matthews, to be owned by him, to know what it was like to wake up on a Sunday morning wrapped around the other man to the point where they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

  
Some of his fantasies have been tame, sitting in his parent’s dining room at Thanksgiving with Auston at his side as they all went around the table confessing what they were most thankful for, only to do it a month later in Arizona for Auston’s thanksgiving with his own parents. That fantasy lived up to the hype Mitch had given it and then some, not only last year but this year as well. Some fantasies he knows may never happen, like Auston fucking him against the glass on the ice just after they’ve won the Stanley Cup. He’s sure they’re going to win the cup, he’s just not sure about convincing Auston to ignore the millions watching on TV over the world and in the arena and fuck him as Johnny is being handed Lord Stanley.

He’s got time though, that’s more of a long term goal.

A very common theme in his hottest fantasies happens to be the expansive suit collection hanging in Auston’s closet. It’s known in the locker room that Auston, when making the trip into an arena for a game, likes to look good. When he’s on a red carpet, or any other colour carpet for that matter, Auston likes to be the best dressed guy out there. The same can’t be said for when he’s on holidays or hanging out. The socks and sandals alone are a travesty that Mitch refuses to acknowledge or even call attention to in case Auston takes it as support.

When Auston is dressed for an event, he looks like a MAN. A model, someone you just want to take home and beg them to fuck you against anything that will hold you up. Dressed up Auston is someone that Mitch is dying to call Daddy while he’s being spanked. Or used. Or asking him to pass the salt at the dinner table.

Mitch, on the other hand, looks like a kid dressing up in his dad’s suits for a family function when he has to look good. He doesn’t have the same eye for it that Auston has, and no matter what he’s tried, suits don’t fit him like they do Auston. A point that not only Auston has teased him about relentlessly, but the whole team.

The team is more than happy to hand Minnesota their seventh New Years Eve home loss in a row when they rock them 4-1. Freddie is practically untouchable in the crease as Toronto dominates Minnesota the entire night. There is a sizable Leaf fanbase at the game and Mitch gets swept up in the enjoyment of their final win, not only of 2019 but the entire 2010s decade.

Just the vision of Auston’s maroon suit in his locker after the game has Mitch’s cock hardening and his stomach pulling with pure want. Mitch looks around to see why Auston’s not right behind him like usual. He spots him talking to Freddie and John about something, most likely the pure joy of JT getting the Leaf’s last goal of the decade and how so many of his dreams have come true this year. Mitch grins, knowing the feeling and sits at his locker to start the process of removing all of his gear. It’s new years eve and they’re in fucking Minnesota. Not Vegas or New York, or even home in the six. They’ve got tomorrow off and then are in to Winnepeg for their game on the 2nd, so they’re not in any rush to get out of town immediately.

Mitch isn’t sure what their plan is for tonight, but figures that Auston will finalize plans with the guys before they all head out. He’s out of the shower and sliding back into his suit before Auston approaches him. They’re a comfortable distance away, but Mitch can feel Auston’s heat, his presence next to him and he swallows thickly so that he doesn’t step in and… Auston’s speaking and smiling at him like he knows Mitch isn’t paying attention.

“Focus Mitchy,” Auston teases with a twinkle in his eye and his lip curled just slightly. Mitch wants to bite that lip and suck on it.

“It’s the suit,” he barely gets out. Mitch looks down at his feet and then up at the man standing before him. “I…” he looks the other man up and down, licking his lips hungrily. “What?” He blushes.

“Good.” Auston levels Mitch with a glare and he feels his cock twitch. “Go back to the hotel. Get ready.”

Mitch feels his pulse spike. He doesn’t need to ask what Auston is telling him to get ready for, he just knows. His asshole clenches in anticipation and Mitch stifles the whimper that is threatening.

“Put on those jeans (and again, Mitch knows which ones he means), and my jersey.”

Mitch does moan out loud at that information. The last time Auston wanted him in his jersey he had Mitch ride him reverse cowgirl so Auston could watch Mitch working himself on his cock with his name staring at him in the face. Because Mitch was Auston’s and Auston admitted he’d never seen anything as pretty as the sight of Mitch’s asshole swallowing his cock while wearing his clothes.

Patiently, Auston waits for Mitch to focus again and smiles when he knows he has his full attention. “I’m going to the hotel bar with Freddie and Johnny and some of the guys. We’re gonna have a few drinks and I’ll be up when I’m ready. Wait for me.”

The thought to not follow Auston’s orders don’t even occur to Mitch. He accepts the kiss that Auston presses to his mouth and watches the other man walk out the door to where their teammates are waiting for him.

“So you’re not…”

“Nope,” Mitch says without apology. He quickly gathers everything he knows he’ll need in his duffle and leaves what he knows that the team will get and bring to Winnipeg for them. “Tonight’s for getting fucked. And that doesn’t include either of you.”

“It could,” Willy teases with a raise of his eyebrows. Zach’s laugher rings with Mitch as they head towards the doors to an uber that they’ll have waiting outside.

“Babe,” Zach says to Willy with fondness, “you got 15 laps just for grabbing his junk. And there was literally no intent. You think Matty will let you ever walk again if you touch his precious princess.”

“Hey, I resent that… I think,” Mitch laughs as they get into the uber.

They make it back to the hotel where William and Zach head their own way to start their new years eve celebrations and Mitch makes it to his hotel room to start the process of waiting for Auston to come back.

It’s nearly 11:30pm when Mitch hears the key in the hotel suite door click. He’s sprawled out on the couch, one leg over the back and the other foot flat on the floor. He’s in his most comfortable jeans, bare feet and Auston’s jersey. Mitch even went the extra mile and is wearing Auston’s cap, the 34 prominently displayed on the front. All of the lights are off and the only source of light is the flashing of ESPN showing the days hockey scores.

The angle is almost overwhelming for Mitch. Auston is standing a few feet away, powerful and imposing in his suit and the glare of the tv off of the part of his face not masked by the fedora he’s wearing. He doesn’t look angry, just … Mitch cocks his head and feels his stomach bottom out. Auston looks hungry. Almost starving.

“Get up.” It’s the only noise in the room, Auston’s voice soft but booming. Mitch had muted the tv the moment he heard the click of the door unlocking.

With nervous, nearly jerky movements Mitch licks his lips a few times as he stands up from his position on the couch. He nervously plays with the hem of Auston’s jersey, tugging it down and flattening the maple leaf on the front.

With controlled steps, Auston crosses the room and approaches Mitch. There is no rush to his movements, no urgency. Mitch holds himself firm as Auston reaches up and fingers the bill of his cap. It’s only then that he sees Auston’s eyes soften for a fraction of a second before they’re back to emotionless windows. Auston confidently removes the hat from Mitch’s head and turns it around so that it’s backwards, almost bro-dude like. Actually, totally bro-dude like. Mitch cups his cock which throbs for attention.

The movement causes for Auston to look down, as if taking Mitch in entirely. The while picture in front of him, baggy jeans, oversized jersey, backwards ball cap. A sorority girl’s wet dream, anyone with a pulse’s wet dream. Mitch watches Auston’s nostrils flare as he tries to control his breathing, the other man’s chest heaving in his dress shirt and tie, his coat long since removed, probably at the bar with the heat of all of the celebrating people downstairs.

“Take your jeans off,” Auston commands softly. He pauses for only a second and walks confidently to the arm chair positioned only a few feet away, to the left of the couch. Mitch scrambles to take his jeans off, no need to worry about underwear because he knew they weren’t necessary, as he watches Auston’s measured movements to get comfortable on the chair. He’s leaning back, legs spread out before him and at the angle he’s at, Mitch can see the hint of the bulge that he knows is hot and velvety hard underneath the perfectly tailored pants.

Mitch doesn’t hide the way he wipes at his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Auston the entire time.

Auston’s jersey hangs halfway down Mitch’s thighs and Mitch can see the way Auston’s eyes are raking over him hungrily. It’s as though he’s starving and the only thing keeping his composure is that he’s biting his lower lip roughly.

“Show me your cock,” Auston bites out. “I want to see how hard you are.”

Coyly, Mitch grabs the jersey just above the top point of the maple leaf and slowly bunches the material in his fist. He pulls the material up and can tell by the sharp intake of Auston’s breath when he’s exposed his hard cock. Auston’s eyes rise to Mitch’s for just a moment before he cocks his head to the side and unashamedly stares at Mitch’s cock. Auston licks his lips and cups his own bulge suggestively, massaging himself methodically.

“You are so fucking hot Mitchy,” Auston’s moan is the first break in his carefully constructed character. “Your cock is so pretty, such a fucking nice cock. And your balls… Love how they feel in my mouth, when I get my hands on you.”

Mitch can’t stop the visceral reaction to the pure want in Auston’s voice, in his eyes. “Matty,” he begs. “Please.”

Auston continues like he hasn’t even spoken. “Stroke it for me. Let me see you touch your cock for me.”

Mitch is standing in the middle of the common room of their suite. Auston is about 15 feet away from him. “Here?” He asks with a trembling voice.

Auston crooks his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. Without speaking, Mitch follows his direction, stopping when Auston gives him a gentle hand stopping signal. It isn’t until Auston raises his eyebrows in question as if saying ‘well?’ that Mitch starts.

He’s holding the jersey up in one hand while stroking his erection furiously with the other. The only sound in the room is his moans and the slapping of his hand on the skin of his cock as he jerks himself off. He’s putting on a show for Auston, and while he feels that it should be awkward, him in the middle of the room, standing and stroking himself while Auston sits on the chair and watches, it’s not. It’s hot, knowing that Auston is just watching him, getting his fill of Mitch striping himself bare, at the mercy of whatever Auston demands of him.

It’s becoming harder and harder to maintain eye contact with Auston as Mitch finds himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. His legs are trembling and he can feel his knees start to give out, but that is nothing to the white heat that is emanating from his stomach with each blurt of precome that he knows Auston is tracking with his watchful glare.

“Knees.” The order is barked out, Auston’s voice hoarse, but still a clear demand.

Mitch loosely cups his cock in his hand and drops to his knees, waiting for Auston’s next order. He’s sweaty, trembling and so close to his orgasm that he can taste it. His cock is red, filthy wet from precome and hard but never does he let it out of Auston’s line of view.

Seconds pass before Auston deftly unbuckles his belt and undoes the button to his suit slacks. The zipper is lowered slowly, but that is as far as the other man goes.  
Mitch knows what’s underneath those slacks, how hot and hard Auston must be. How thick Auston’s shaft is, how heavy and velvety soft his balls are. Auston is palming himself and Mitch can’t help but moan out loud.

“Please…” He’s not above begging, especially when Auston is still fully dressed, a picture perfect vision of control and Mitch’s whole body is on the cusp of coming.

“Suck me.”

It’s as much of permission as it is an order. Mitch has to pinch himself at the base of his cock to stop from coming on the demand itself. With an arched back and ass high in the air, Mitch crawls the few feet left over to where Auston is. His face finds itself in the juncture of Auston’s legs, nuzzling against his cloth covered erection and inhaling the scent of precome, sweat and something that is solely Auston Matthews, a scent that is enough to have Mitch ready to do anything the other man asked. While Mitch noses at Auston’s bulge, licking and sucking him through the fabric of his boxer briefs, Auston reaches over and removes his ball cap from the other man’s head, tossing it across the room.

Fingers thread through Mitch’s hair, reminding him of his ultimate goal here, to suck Auston’s cock. With quick movements, Mitch pulls Auston’s hard, leaking cock out of his underwear and immediately leans in to lick at the tip, clearing the white cream from its end. He looks up and makes sure that he has Auston’s full attention, their eyes meeting and so much passes between them.

“Thank you,” Mitch exhales with an honesty that is terrifying. Before he can stop himself, Mitch leans up and takes Auston’s mouth in a hungry, feverish kiss. Auston lets him have control for exactly five seconds before he’s changing the pace and controlling Mitch’s mouth with his own. This kiss said everything both didn’t have to the entire night it spoke of love and trust but mostly want and desire.

Mitch can feel Auston’s fingers tighten in his hair and before he can react, he’s being pulled out of the kiss and back down to Auston’s cock which is standing up at attention and leaking.

“Suck. My. Cock. Now Mitch,” Auston’s voice is a growl.

Mitch smirks and winks up at his boyfriend. “Yes, Daddy.” The flash in Auston’s eyes sends a thrill down Mitch’s spine and he’s looking forward to spending more time on this particular kink they both seemed to have stumbled upon.

Before he can be asked again, Mitch swallows Auston down to his base, feeling prickles of pubic hair tickling his nose. He swallows a few times and can feel Auston’s thighs clench under where his hands are holding him tight. From deep throating swallows to running his tongue teasingly along the thick vein on the underside of Auston’s cock, Mitch teases and draws as much pleasure out of Auston as he can. Auston’s heavy balls are a welcome weight in his hand as Mitch strokes and massages them expertly until he can feel Auston’s stomach jumping and his hips thrusting as if to jam himself further down Mitch’s throat.

“Two minutes, babe. Do you think you can make me come by then?” Auston’s voice betrays how close he is and Mitch looks up confidently, knowing how easy this will be. He watches Auston’s lips curl into a challenging grin. “No hands. Behind your back baby.”

Mitch straightens up on his knees and presses his mouth to Auston’s in a quick kiss.

“Fuck my mouth,” Mitch begs. He clasps his hands behind his back and swallows Auston’s thick cock down. Hands cup the back of his head and he looks up, keeping eye contact with his lover while letting Auston thrust roughly into his mouth and down his throat.

It’s as tears leak from Mitch’s eyes and he gags from a particularly hard thrust that two things happen simultaneously, the clock strikes midnight and Auston pulls out of Mitch’s mouth. He begins to shout as he decorates by spurting thick streams of white on Mitch’s cheeks, his jaw and over his lips. Mitch’s mouth remains open, his tongue out so that he can catch streams of Auston’s come as it paints his face in an act of one man marking his lover. As Auston’s last few tremors of his orgasm take him, he lays his cock on Mitch’s mouth so that he can suckle him just a little more, tonguing his slit for any more proof of his orgasm.

“Mark me up, Matty,” Mitch is whimpering through Auston’s orgasm.

“Mine,” Auston grits out, eyes unable to focus on one aspect of this gorgeous boy’s face. His eyes are sparkling with desire, his lips red and raw from sucking his cock. Mitch is a level of beautiful that Auston is never prepared to deal with, especially after an orgasm that always seems to rock him to his core. Mitch looks angelic and debauched, heaven and sin all wrapped into one pretty package. He looks down and sees that Mitch is still leaking, his cock still hard and desperate. “Go lie on the bed Marns.”

Mitch meets Auston’s gaze, confused. “Aus?”

“Trust me baby, go lie on the bed.” He sees total compliance and trust in Mitch’s eyes and the love he feels in his soul amplifies. When Mitch stands and turns to walk towards the bed Auston’s eyes catch something. There is something blue, peeking out between Mitch’s ass cheeks that has Auston’s cock twitching its way back to hard. He’s going to need a bit of time, but recognizing that Mitch has been wearing a buttplug this whole time, keeping himself open for Auston is definitely going to get him there faster.

Auston’s eyes take in the expanse of Mitch’s back, his pert ass and how graceful he is, even after being on his knees for the past half hour.

“On your hands and knees, babe”

Mitch pauses and his ass clenches around the toy between his cheeks. The thick cone shaped plastic currently keeping him open enough so that Auston can fuck him with no prep and no waiting. He crawls onto the bed, careful to keep his ass in clear view of Auston the whole time and spreads his legs so that his balls and cock hanging between his legs are visible as well.

Auston’s clothes are off and folded on the chair in record time. He stalks over to the bed and stops for a moment to admire Mitch’s ass, full of a poor substitute for Auston’s cock, his graceful back bowed in submission and his come that is still tacky on Mitch’s face. It is with steady hands and slow teasing that he pulls the butt plug out of Mitch’s body, marveling as his hole flutters to try and keep a grip on the malleable plastic.

“Fuck,” Auston growls as he leans in. He spreads Mitch’s ass cheeks and thumbs over his hole, watching it flutter in mesmerizing movements. “My ass. My hole,” he chants as he leans in to lick and suck at the puckered skin. “Mine.”

“Fuck,” Mitch whimpers. “Daddy,”

Auston’s jaw is sore and his fingers have nearly stroked Mitch to a half a dozen orgasms before he stops his assault on Mitch’s ass. His own cock is hard and leaking, begging to come again so Auston pauses long enough to put a condom on and slick himself up with lube. He pulls Mitch so that he’s on his knees and Auston’s chest is flush against the 34 of the jersey Mitch is wearing.

“I fucking love you so much Mitchy,” Auston says against Mitch’s mouth. “Never want to do this with anyone else. You’re it, baby. You’re my everything.”  
Mitch cries out as Auston’s words are punctuated with him lining himself in and thrusting up, fucking long and deep into Mitch’s body.

“Love you, love you…” Auston repeats with each jab of his cock on Mitch’s prostate.

Mitch finds himself coming without warning. There’s not a hand on his cock or a spare second to warn Auston that he’s about to come, his cock spurting over the bed in front of them, some even landing on his own thighs. Auston’s hand, the one not holding onto Mitch’s stomach to keep him steady, drags through the come on his thigh and brings it to his own mouth, licking it off of his fingers before he uses that hand to bring their faces together in a messy kiss.

“Mine,” Auston repeats possessively. Their eyes are locked and Mitch can feel the weight in his gaze.

“Yours. Come in me Auston. Oh god, let me feel you come inside me. Yours, only yours.”  
Mitch drops down to his hands and knees, thrusting back to meet Auston’s thrusts. It’s with only a few more punches inside Mitch’s tight heat that has Auston shouting his release. He’s bent over and has a mouthful of his own jersey as he bites Mitch’s shoulder, his orgasm rocking him like he’s never felt before. With one last punch of his prostate, Auston feels Mitch tremble and come one last time, a dry orgasm that has him writhing in as much pain as there is pleasure.

They’ve collapsed in a mess of limbs when Auston has enough energy to sit up. Mitch is usually cuddly and affectionate post orgasm, but tonight it’s even more intense. Auston smiles and cups the back of his lover’s head, bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss.

“We need to shower,” he says once they’ve pulled apart and Mitch collapses into the mattress beneath them.

“Nggfhff” Mitch’s face is pressed into the pillow beneath his head.

“Don’t make me carry you,” Auston means it as a threat but he sees the smile on Mitch’s face and sighs. He picks him up and hoists him over his shoulder, carrying him into the bathroom which causes them both to break out into exhausted laughter.

They’ve spent nearly an hour making out lazily under the spray of the shower, washing their hair and bodies, only to make out again and have to start the cycle over.

They’re in bed, Auston is on his back and Mitch is curled up against him, leg between Auston’s and his face in Auston’s throat. Their skin is nearly seared together and Auston has never felt as comfortable and truly happy as he does in this moment. He feels Mitch speak against his throat. “What?”

“Thank you,” Mitch says, clearer this time but still sleepy.

“For what?” Auston asks, running his fingers through Mitch’s hair, scratching his scalp like he knows Mitch loves.

“For tonight,” their eyes meet and Auston sees honesty and a little bit of nervousness in Mitch’s depths. “For always knowing what I need. What I want.”

Auston doesn’t know why Mitch feels the need to thank him, what there actually is to thank him for. They’ve both been very open and honest about their fantasies, their kinks and what they want and need in bed. This was something that Mitch had brought up to him, late one night after a night out where Auston had gotten dressed up and Mitch had dressed down. Mitch admitted what seeing Auston dressed in those suits did to him and how he just felt so young and innocent compared to the man Auston was becoming. But what Mitch didn’t know was that is one of Auston’s fantasies, Mitch as a shy young frat boy, pleasing Auston any way he could. Mitch in any capacity was Auston’s biggest fantasy, but him in Auston’s clothes, especially his hockey gear could make Auston go from soft to ready to fuck and destroy in seconds.

He can feel Mitch slowly drifting off against him. Auston leans over to kiss his forehead before tilting his face up for a sleepy kiss. “You don’t ever have to thank me Mitchy I’d do anything for you.”

Mitch’s eyes flutter open and he gives Auston a smile before falling asleep.

“You’re my world Mitch Marner, one day you’ll finally believe it.”

Finis


End file.
